


Tfw the reader becomes a Hunter and you don't know what you're even doing with your life

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Green Flu (Left 4 Dead), Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: Very very very open-ended.Might make it an actual series or short story???? Maybe????? I kinda want to, but at the same time-
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

They felt... Different. Something was off. Why was everything so dark? Why was their head fuzzy? Where were they? _Who_ were they? 

Eyes flicker open, and they're momentarily blinded by the light. Why is it so bright? 

Their arm shoots up in reflex, shielding them from the sun. 

For a moment, they are confused; they don't remember their arm being so wounded. Much less the deadly, clawed hand at the end. 

They moved their fingers. Wriggled them, curled them, splayed them. Yes, those were theirs. How peculiar. 

The creature sat up, then tried to push themselves onto their feet. 

They didn't expect to crash onto the ground, face-first, because their knees buckled and gave out. 

When they again tried to stand, the result was the same. 

Then, in some part of their brain, the instinct to crouch came. So they did. And they didn't fall. 

Tentatively, they reached a hand out and placed it down, in front of them. Then their foot on that same side. They didn't fall? 

A repeat of the process, now on the other side. 

They didn't fall. 

Again. Still up. Again. 

Soon, they got the hang of it moving faster now. Maybe the strange shape of their legs, something that initially startled them, had something to do with it? 

Wait, when were they confused? Their brain was getting fuzzier. 

Suddenly, a scent hit them. One that stung and burned, yet ignited something primal. 

_Hunger._

A high-pitched keening began in their throat, and slowly rose into a screech. 

The burning left their nose, turning ibto something alluring, something sweet. 

Their mouth watered, and they followed the scent. 

The source was something cold, mangled. It smelled of flesh and blood. But it smelled of something else, too. Something _other_. 

Something like themself. 

Hunger took over. It drove them forward, opened their mouth, and sank their teeth into the dead creature's. 

The taste wasn't good, but it satiated their hunger. 

For now. They knew it'd be back. 

Until then they needed to figure out what to do with themselves.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I'm actually making this an actual fix
> 
> Also, should I make the reader male or female?

Light faded to dark, faded to light, and faded to dark again. It was a cycle that they did not know how long it repeated. The fellow creature's body had become old, gross, with rot and maggots -- making it inedible. 

Their brain had long since become much darker, with memories of who they were, of _what_ they were fading into an abyss. They couldn't find it in them to care. 

Time passed, though they don't know how long. It seemed to have been a brief moment, yet also an eternity. But... Hunger called to them. It made their mouth water, their muscles tense, and their senses heightened. 

However, to go outside would be detrimental. Their eyes had become so finely-tuned that the daylight threatened them with blindness. 

They were at a loss. How could they leave? Night provided shelter from light, but it was also when... When.... 

They lost their train of thought, blinking. Night was bad. Why? They couldn't remember. 

They needed to leave. 

For a few minutes, the Infected looked around, eyes sharp, as they scanned the room. They needed something... Something to provide shade. 

There! 

With a triumphant growl, they crawled over to their dead brethern, a sneer on their face as they tore the faded camo jacket from the corpse. It smelled horrible, but it would do until they could find some water. 

Water. They were thirsty. 

Fumbling as they put on the jacket, the Infected let out an excited growl. They were going to leave this nest and find food and _hunt_! 

Once the jacket was (more or less) on, they flipped the hood over their face and crawled to the window. It was open, letting in a faint breeze. 

They paused. 

In here was safe. Something about the red color on the door gave them a feeling of security. 

But out there, food. Water. 

With one last look at their nest, they let out a small chuff, a final goodbye, they leapt.


End file.
